The present invention relates generally to children's ride-on vehicles. More specifically, the invention concerns a ride simulator for a children's ride-on vehicle. The simulator maintains the vehicle in a supported, localized position and simulates ground-traveling movement by horizontally and vertically moving the vehicle along a defined path.
Children's ride-on vehicles come in many different shapes and sizes to accommodate children of different ages and sizes. Typically the vehicles are motorized, with a battery source connected to an electric motor that drives one or more of the vehicle's wheels according to the speed and direction selected by the child.
To operate the vehicle, a child will sit on or within the vehicle, and by pressing a pedal or moving a switch or button on a control panel, the vehicle's motor is energized by the battery source. The child then drives the vehicle in much the same way as an adult operates an automobile. In addition, most vehicles have more than one speed, and several have more than one direction. In vehicles having more than one speed, there is usually a high and a low speed. In vehicles having more than one direction, the second direction is usually reverse.
When a child, and especially a young child, is first learning to operate a motorized ride-on vehicle, the child is often unaccustomed to controlling and steering the vehicle. As a result, the child may be injured, as well as cause damage to the vehicle or other objects, as the child learns to maneuver and control the vehicle. Parents also want to let their children enjoy a ride-on vehicle at a very young age without allowing the vehicle to be actually driven. In addition, very young children often want to use a ride-on vehicle, but lack the strength and coordination necessary to control and operate the vehicle. This can be particularly troublesome when a child has older siblings that are able to play with and enjoy a ride-on vehicle.
With the above problems in mind, a general object of the present invention is to provide a ride simulator for use with a children's ride-on vehicle. The simulator removably supports the vehicle and simulates ground-traveling movement of the vehicle by moving the vehicle in a reciprocating path of horizontal and vertical movements about a defined location on the simulator. The simulator allows a child to become accustomed to the controls and motions associated with operating a motorized ride-on vehicle, while maintaining the vehicle in a localized, supported position.
It is another object of the invention to provide a ride simulator for an independently operable children's ride-on vehicle that enables the vehicle to be mounted on the simulator to simulate ground-traveling movement, or to be removed from and used independently of the simulator.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a ride simulator that is rugged enough to tolerate the abuses expected in the operating environment, yet is economical to manufacture by virtue of having relatively few parts, featuring components readily moldable from plastic, and not requiring precisely fitting parts.
The invention achieves these and other objects in the form of a ride simulator having a base, and a mechanism for removably securing to at least one of the wheels of an independently operable children's ride-on vehicle. The mechanism includes a fastener that selectively engages a mount on the wheel to support the wheel and at least a portion of the vehicle above the base. Driven rotation of the wheel to which the fastener is engaged causes reciprocating horizontal and vertical motion of the vehicle with respect to the base, thereby simulating ground-traveling movement of the vehicle.
These and other objects and advantages are obtained by the invention, which is described below in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.